


Sunlight's Muse

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A one shot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Baekhyun, Barista Jongin, Happy Ending, M/M, fluff fluff fluff, fluffiest fluff, gay kaibaek, this is nothing but pure fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: The muse and the sun, it seemed as if they were meant to be.





	Sunlight's Muse

**Author's Note:**

> HI SO I DIDNT WANT THIS TO BE VERY LONG I RLLY JUST WANTED TO WRITE A KAIBAEK ONE SHOT. i'm currently working on a long sekai one but i had a kaibaek withdrawal halfway rip, hope you all enjoyed

Jongin sighed as he let his bag slip off his shoulders, fingers running through his hair. Coffee beans were still strong into his shirt, tainting his hair with the smell, it made him sigh since he loathed the smell of coffee especially after a seven hour shift. The shared apartment smelled of paint, a normal smell for Jongin to get used to and he liked it much more than the coffee he always trailed in. His shoes were removed by the door, jacket hung on the rack, socks shuffling against the loft hardwood floors making his way to his own bedroom. As expected, his door creaked when he pushed it open, slipping off his shirt with a sigh passing his lips. He felt exhausted, he wanted to do nothing more than crawl into bed and relieve his aching legs from being on his feet without a single break, but he wanted to see Baekhyun first.

 

Baekhyun had been Jongin’s everything since they first met in uni a few years ago. They were in the same departments of liberal arts, Jongin studying for a dancing major while Baekhyun was studying for a degree in painting. They ran within the same circles, but Jongin never had the guts to speak to Baekhyun since he was sunshine in a human, radiating beautiful lights and happiness everywhere he went, with every word he spoke. Baekhyun had a way with words, making people smile even when it seemed as if they could never smile for the rest of the day or week, and his smile could make anybody else smile around him. Jongin admired that so much about him, but yet he admired the other from afar.

Jongin always fawned over his cherub cheeks, blushed red with laughter or smiling, a rectangular smile on his lips with canine teeth resting on his bottom lip. His eyes were crescents, sleepy in appearance with a warm brown that reminded Jongin of chestnuts roasting in a winter fire, black hair always messy and out of place with a feathery thick texture. Jongin especially liked it when a pair of circle framed wire glasses were resting on the bridge of his nose, and his thin fingers would have to push them up on his face, he always thought he was cutest like that. His body frame is petite, always adorned in large shirts he seemed to steal from his dorm mates closet or in hoodies of his own choosing, Jongin always thought it was endearing how short Baekhyun is, liked how he was in comparison to his own body type of being so tall and muscular.

Admiring from afar was fine and dandy with Jongin, he would’ve never talked to Baekhyun from either being shy or fear of rejection, thinking he could continue to admire. It wasn’t until Jongin arrived to their usual cafeteria table early, settling his backpack down onto the table to take out his textbook. Studying in his spare time was always something he did, currently the main burden on his plate was music theory, unfortunately the only other person who had this class with him he knew was Kyungsoo and he was in his vocal lessons. The textbook was opened to the page he needed, running his fingers through his hair with a roll to his eyes at the required credit to take this class until he heard the chair next to him get pulled out. Jongin’s own brown eyes lifted to look next to him, noticing it wasn’t anyone who had ever sat next to him before like Sehun or Jongdae, but instead he found Baekhyun peering into his textbook with undying curiosity.

“Aren’t you a dance major?” Baekhyun asked, as if they had talked many times before, it shocked Jongin genuinely since he didn’t know Baekhyun knew anything about him. “I am, it’s a required credit for the degree.” Baekhyun looked at him, Jongin could swear he saw the sun peering through, then the smile he spent so much time admiring and dreaming about, day dreaming about, was flashed directly at him. “I’m Baekhyun, you’re Jongin, it’s nice to finally talk to you.” Jongin felt his breath catch in his throat, but he bit on his bottom lip for a moment to remain calm and finally he spoke. “It’s nice to finally talk to you, too.” They both exchanged a smile, letting their hands slip into one another in a soft handshake, Jongin realized that admiring from afar couldn’t hold a candle to this moment right here.

Baekhyun was put on a pedestal in Jongin’s mind, but when they spoke to one another, it was as if the pedestal for him increased. The root of their bonding was video games since Jongin happened to be more than exceptional, Baekhyun had been looking for a competitor who was better than his dorm mate Chanyeol. Their friendship started with computer gaming, talking through headsets about the game and sometimes about classes in brief periods of dead action in between. They proceeded to bond over how they didn’t realize they got the same lunches, then their interests in what else they had in common kicked in. They had plenty in common, common love for dogs, shared liking of tea, a preference in sci-fi and horror movies, a shared liking for breakfast meals over any others, etc. They were a perfect balance together, one brought the other down to earth while the other brought him out of his shell.

Jongin and Baekhyun became inseparable best friends who knew everything and anything about one another down to the first memories of their childhood. While he knew everything about Baekhyun, went into his dorm to play video games and cuddled on their couch with sometimes accidental sleepovers, he had never seen any of Baekhyun’s paintings. He never prodded, pushed, asked for too much, never even slightly hinted for it, he remained patient since he figured the day Baekhyun would reveal it he would show it to him. That day came when Baekhyun was feeling sad and only wanted Jongin around, both sat in his bed beneath the covers with Baekhyun in between his legs with his back pressed to his chest. Baekhyun’s thin fingers played softly with Jongin’s, Jongin admired the tan contrast to Baekhyun’s porcelain skin, and he remained his silence because Baekhyun always coped better with sadness until he was ready to speak.

“I finished a painting today,” Baekhyun’s voice sounded off, even though it was sad it still sounded melodic. “Did you?” Jongin asked softly, leaning his head down to press a kiss into his hair, arm wrapped around his waist. Baekhyun nodded, humming out a pleased sound at the kiss to his hair, “I think it’s my best work. Can I show you?” Jongin nodded, moving his arms away now for Baekhyun to scurry off the bed, making his way clumsily to the closet filled with empty or painted canvas, taking one and brought it over to the bed getting on his knees. The painting was black, gradient grey towards the top with an arm reaching up with a fire orange color fading to peach, as if it were reaching for something. Jongin’s breath left his throat, it truly was beautiful, he thought it was so beautiful and how talented Baekhyun was. “Baekhyun, it’s so beautiful, you paint so beautifully.” Baekhyun, despite his sadness, smiled and Jongin could swear he felt the heat of the sun on his face, he realized then he had a crush on Baekhyun.

They became best friends attached by the hip in the next three years, moving out to an apartment together. Baekhyun’s art degree got him painting for a few galleries while Jongin couldn’t find work, sticking him with the coffee shop and while he had plenty to complain about, he couldn’t find it in him to. He may have been coming home with aching feet reeking like coffee every single day, tired with barely any energy in him to do anything, but he got to see Baekhyun everyday. It’s been getting him by for the past year and he was sure he’d continue to let it get him by. His crush turned into more than that, love is what he felt for Baekhyun and he loved everything about him. Even the annoying things like how Baekhyun would leave empty gallons of milk in the fridge or leave his towels on the floor after a shower, Jongin loved all of it. Jongin loved Baekhyun, Baekhyun was the sunshine of his life that he adored with everything in him, has since he first met him and will continue to.

 

His sweatpants rested beneath his hipbones, deciding not to wear a shirt since he was going to just peer in Baekhyun’s room to say hello then take a nap before dinner. The pads of his feet made their way into Baekhyun’s bedroom, the smell of paints was the strongest in here, he always had small glass jars of paint resting on a table with a scattered supply of brushes of all different bristles and sizes. He was wearing his painting shirt which was a plain pastel yellow shirt with paint of all kinds of colors smeared onto it, Jongin always noticed the color that reminded him of the sky on a clear day. The canvas was blank, white, Baekhyun seemed to just be looking at it since his hands were resting on his thighs tapping slowly, Jongin smiled softly.

“Baekhyunnie?” He chimed with a knock to the door frame, the shorter male turned to look at him with a tired smile taking over his features. “Jonginnie, you’re home, I,” Baekhyun’s voice faltered as he seemed to really stare at Jongin. He’d seen this stare before though, mainly at inanimate objects or when they’d go to art museums and he’d find inspiration, Jongin titled it his muse stare. “Can I paint you? I know you’re tired but, you look perfect to paint.” Baekhyun seemed excited, and despite Jongin being exhausted, he nodded making his way into the bedroom clearing his throat. “Where do you want me?”

A grin spread across his lips, adjusting his set to face the bed, pointing over to the messy pastel blue striped blankets. “On the bed, lay down facing me, I know you’re needing to.” Jongin made his way to the bed, sprawling out on his side to look at Baekhyun who was currently adjusting everything to make sure he could see Jongin, smiling at him. “Thank you, you’re a perfect muse.” Jongin hummed fondly at that, fluttering his eyes before looking at Baekhyun prepare to paint, something he hadn’t seen before.

He opened the jars of paint, adding a few drops of water to the paints and mixing them with a mixing stick just to warm up the paints to be used. The paint brushes were dipped in water and dried, leaving the bristles damp and he adjusted himself on the stool to look over at Jongin. “Perfect, just tip your head back a little to be at eye level with me.” Jongin did exactly that, relishing in the pleased expression on Baekhyun’s face for the quick moment he had before dipping his brush in a tanner paint that was close to Jongin’s skin tone.

Jongin had never been painted before, but he liked being in Baekhyun’s bed. It wasn’t the first time he had been here since they sleep together often and soak in one another’s comfort while they whisper soft exchanges of affection or secrets. They watch movies and cuddle or sometimes they just ask if they can stay in one another’s bed for the night, Jongin was no stranger to Baekhyun’s bed. His eyes were trained on Baekhyun who was painting in elegant soft strokes, tongue peeking out against his bottom lip with hair dangling just in front of his eye but he didn’t seem to notice or care. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was the sound of the brush tapping against the mouth of the jar and the breathing of the two men.

Jongin thought Baekhyun was his own work of art, he’s art just by simply existing and being so beautiful, he found it more than an honor that he got to look at him or bask in the presence of him. In the silence he noticed things he didn’t notice before, like how in between the scent of paint filling his nostrils he could smell lavender mixed with a peppermint. Baekhyun smelled like that often, but it was because it was his favorite tea plus he managed to use a lavender and mint shampoo, he likes the combination of smells in general. He also noticed things in Baekhyun’s room he didn’t notice before like the many sketches of a male who looked like him laying out on the nightstand, or the photos in frames of their friends in college drunk at a bar, the one of him and Baekhyun were together in the center.

His eyelids were fluttering in the wave of drowsiness that hit him, humming out lowly which seemed to get Baekhyun’s attention. Jongin looked at him through half lidded eyes, noticing how the paintbrush was resting in the hand that was resting against his palm. He opened his eyes fully now, stretching just a little but remaining in the same position. “Sorry, keep on,” his voice was barely a whisper, looking up at Baekhyun who slowly returned to painting him. “You’re beautiful, Jongin.” Baekhyun’s voice was the same level, softer even as he seemed to go back to soft strokes and contours from how the flicks of the paintbrush were moving.

Jongin on the other hand felt his cheeks heat, his face was swarming with warmth and it was nearly suffocating. He averted his eyes down to the blanket, watching his fingers twist it between them with a little sound of contentment at the compliment. “Thank you, so are you.” There was a lull of silence as Jongin gained the muster to look up at Baekhyun again who was staring at him, returning back to his canvas to work on the details he was doing now. “I think you’ve noticed the sketches of you I’ve done on my nightstand, by now at least.” Jongin remained quiet, lifting his eyes to them, studying them to notice they were definitely him. Some of him buried in a book, some asleep, some were of him just smiling at a side profile, heat flooded his cheeks. “I thought those were me but I didn’t want to be conceited.”

Baekhyun giggled out softly, changing his brushes to a thinner one, probably attention to more detail for hair or something of the sort. “You’re so modest, you always have been, it’s something I really like about you.” Jongin smiled softly, lifting his hand for a moment to brush hair away from his eyes before going back to his previous position, watching as Baekhyun seemed to make quicker smaller strokes now. “I’ve seen more beautiful than me, it’s why I’m modest,” he replied honestly. Baekhyun’s face furrowed a little in confusion, looking at Jongin with a confused expression. “Who’s more beautiful than you?” A genuine question that managed to make Jongin blush since he’d admit the truth that he thought Baekhyun was more beautiful than him. “You,” he whispered out quietly, watching the red dust across his cheeks made him giddy on the inside.

Baekhyun went silent, changing the brush to dip in a pink color, Jongin assumed Baekhyun was painting his lips now. He stopped talking, letting his lips relax in their normal form with his eyes shut, taking in the familiarity of the smells around him and the blanket twiddling in between his fingers, the sound of the brush tapping against the jar. It was quieter than he remembered the room being, eventually the sound of the jar stopped and he heard the stool slightly scrape against the floor. His eyes were open as he saw Baekhyun approach him, pushing Jongin slowly onto his back with one leg thrown over, straddling him.

His heart was lodged in his throat as he felt the cool dry fingertips brush against his face, thumbs dragging along his jawline before slowly over his lips. Jongin parted them, breath hitching as he looked up to Baekhyun. They hadn’t shared a word, they didn’t need to considering the way Baekhyun touched him as if he were like glass and Jongin’s face was a crimson color, it said everything they needed to.

“You’re so beautiful Jongin, I’ve always thought so, always thought you were so beautiful, even four years ago.” Jongin didn’t know what to say, think, do, but Baekhyun had something else in mind as he leaned down to nudge his nose softly against Jongin’s, forehead against his. “I had to find a way to talk to you, when I first realized you were so... soft and gentle, I had to protect you and keep you around. I think it was two months after we became friends I started to sketch you without realizing I was drawing you until one day you sat in front of me as I was sketching you, and I realized I felt something for you.” Baekhyun hummed out now, thumb resting on Jongin’s bottom lip with a smile on his lips. “Now, as I sit here, drawing your lips, thinking over and over how beautiful you are inside and out, I believe I may love you.”

Jongin still had nothing to say but his brain took over for him, whispering very softly. “I believe I may love you, too.” Baekhyun smiled in contentment, leaning down to press his lips softly to Jongin’s, and without a single beat of hesitance Jongin’s lips found Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun’s mouth had remnants of mint floating in between the saltiness of the kiss, but there was no flavor Jongin would rather have past his lips, coating his tongue, there was nothing else he wanted more in the world. He could feel Baekhyun’s smile against his own, his fingers making their way to the tendrils of black hair for his fingers to card through with a barely there tug to it. Baekhyun’s fingers rested against his jawline, thumbs dragging slow against his skin, lips now moving slow against one another, keeping the kiss gentle and sweet. Jongin felt like he could drown over and over in Baekhyun’s mouth, drown in the way Baekhyun’s body was flush against his own or how soft his fingertips felt against his skin, dragging down along his neck and shoulders to grip his biceps.

They pulled away slowly, both exchanging small soft smiles with rosy cheeks, Jongin’s hand cupping Baekhyun’s cheek who only stared down at him with a grin on his lips. “Jongin, my love, you’ve always been my muse.” Jongin giggled out softly, nudging his nose over his, pecking his lips with a hum because he knew Baekhyun’s words to be true. “And you’ve always been my sun,” both of them smiled, both staring into one another’s eyes. The muse and the sun, it seemed as if they were meant to be.


End file.
